Poisoned to forget?
by In Love with my own Tragedies
Summary: When battling one of Lothor's goons, Cam gets attacked and is slowly losing his memory. What is Hunter to do? HunterCam. Don't like? Don't read. Completed and may have a sequel.
1. The Poisoning of the Green Ranger

**Disclaimer:** _Eh, I think everyone knows that I don't own anything that includes Power Rangers and stuff. But, just in case…__**I don't own Power Rangers (Yes, I don't own Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder—I don't own anything!) nor do I own the screen actors (Adam Tuominen, Jason Chan, etc)**__. So, everything clear? Okay…_

**Note:** Yeah, I've gotten sentimental these days so I wrote this. Hum…Read my other fictions! Oh, and mind you, I don't have a lot of vocabulary words because I'm only a kid…He, he, he…So, forgive me!! Don't take it so hard on a kid, as the adults say!

* * *

**Poisoned to forget?**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

One week has passed since Lothor's last attack. The last creature the Rangers fought was…visually horrifying! Well, anyways, it was still a strong creature.

They've had a hard time to fight it. It had large tentacles with needles popping out of them. At first, only the wind rangers fought it, then they called for the Thunder rangers' help, and, eventually, the Green Samurai Ranger came to help them.

They've already gotten into their Zords and the monster was already humongous. The Samurai chopper just went round and round the monster to distract it.

"Nice, Cam! You've got his attention! Now we can kill this creep!" Shane exclaimed as a power disk appeared right in front of him, then grabbing it.

"Yeah, go ahead and do it! I don't think it will last as long before he decides to attack m—whoa!" A tentacle then hit the Samurai chopper and the point of it slipping into the chopper. "Ugh…Guys! Hurry up and kill it!" Cam exclaimed as the tentacle wrapped around him. The monster cackled. "Hahaha! You rangers will NEVER kill me! Instead, you'll be killing your fellow ranger! Bwahahaha!" Then, the tentacle tightened its grip on Cam. Cam let out a gasp of pain as he dimorph, till he was in his student's suit. Cam breathed heavily.

"Cam! Are you alright!?" Exclaimed the Crimson ranger.

Cam groaned in pain, but decided to ignore it. "Y-Yeah…I'm alright…Hurry up and destroy this thing…!" He exclaimed.

"Alright! Let's do this, guys!" Said Tori, locking and dropping a power disk into its container, summoning the turtle mace. But, once they were ready to attack, they heard a scream coming from the Green Samurai chopper.

"CAM!" Hunter exclaimed, operating the Thunder Mega Zord, making it move closer to the monster.

It roared and, with one of its tentacles, hit the Thunder Rangers' Mega Zord and made it fall onto the ground, tossing the samurai chopper aside.

Blake growled. "This monster is super stubborn, dude." He said, looking for the samurai chopper. He looked up. "Hunter? Are you okay up there?" He asked.

Hunter growled. "Yeah, let's kill this dude!" _for Cam!_

The rangers nodded and kept on calling forth weapons via their power disks. They did manage to injure the monster greatly, but they did not kill it. Instead, it shrunk back to its original size and ran away with both Zurgaine and the Kelzaks.

The rangers got out of the Zords, and the Zords went their separate ways. The crimson thunder ranger looked from his left to right and everywhere he could look at, calling for Cam.

The others searched for the Green Samurai ranger while Dustin looked far at his left side. "Whoa…" He said in disbelief.

Tori looked at him. "What is it Dustin? And why aren't looking for Cam, hu—Whoa, Cam!?" said Tori, and then running towards where Dustin was looking at. Dustin followed shortly. "Guys! Cam's over here! …And he doesn't look like he's in a very good state." Said the blue ranger.

"…What!?" After hearing what Tori had said, Hunter rushed to where they were. He was shocked to see Cam laying on the ground, eyes closed, dimorph, paler skin color than he usually has and breathing very slowly. "Cam!" He exclaimed, then taking a few quick steps to Cam. "Out of my way!" He swung his arms, to get Tori and Dustin a bit further from the Green ranger. He knelt beside Cam and tapped the other's pale cheek with his right index finger. "Hey…Are you alright?" He kept on asking, till he got tired of tapping the other and shook the others' shoulders. "Cam…Wake up! I know you're in there!" Soon, he grew entirely sad and put Cam's head on top of his lap, staring at the unconscious ranger "Cam…"

Shane blinked, seeing Hunter do the things he's done to Cam. "Dude…Are **you** okay?"

Hunter ignored the question but he couldn't stop his head from shaking side to side, then saying "Let's take Cam to the Ninja Ops." He picked Cam up, grunting, receiving help from the others.

* * *

"What did you say that happened to my son?" Asked Sensei Kanoi—The Guinea Pig.

"Well, see, it was like this; Cam distracted the giant freak for us because it was SO hard to fight and then the dude just put one tentacle in his ride and squeezed him and poked him with numerous needles and then we just saw him like that on the ground after that thing threw him and his thing away." Said Dustin, out of breath from the sentence.

Sensei Kanoi jumped from the table on to Hunter's shoulder, looking at his son's pale face. "Did any of you check if the needles had any type of poison?" He asked, looking up at Hunter. Hunter kept on looking at the other man in his arms and shook his head. "No…But hopefully Cam's okay…" He said with worry in his voice.

"Then, would you please carry him to his room? Then, I will observe my son's current condition."

"Okay…" Hunter almost whispered.

"But, Rangers…The next time you fight with this creature, if it's not much of a trouble, get me a sample of its needles."

"Okay Sensei."

* * *

—in Cam's room—

* * *

After a few minutes of search, the crimson Ranger finally found the humongous room that Cam sleeps in—or at least, he thinks Cam sleeps in…If the other actually slept. With ease, Hunter opened the sliding door that was in front of him, the door made of paper and wood, using only his left foot. As he got in, he closed the door with his other foot and walked to the futon and laid the unconscious man in his arms onto it, covering Cam with the Green coverts.

Hunter put his tanned hand onto the Asian's forehead, flipping away Cam's bangs. With his right index finger, he trailed a line from Cam's forehead, to his right temple, to the side of Cam's glasses. Hunter hooked his finger onto it, attempting to pull it off the other, till, those pale eyelids slowly opened and brown pools looked up at Hunter. He slowly opened his mouth then closed it. Then, Cam said something, "Hunter."

Hunter was looking at Cam with wide eyes. _He's…He's alive!_ He thought cheerfully.

Cam smiled and closed his eyes. _Yes, I'm alive._ Replied Cam to Hunter via his newly learned talent; his ninja telepathy.

Hunter smiled then he pouted. "Are you okay now?" He asked, touching Cam's right wrist, feeling the other's abnormal pulse.

Cam, even though he knew of his pulse, nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Are you sure your okay?" said Hunter, referring to Cam's pulse.

Cam moved his hand away for Hunter to stop worrying about him, but couldn't help but blush, knowing that the Crimson Thunder Ranger was worried about him. To hide it, he looked away. "Yeah, I'm sure that I'm alright."

Cam looked around, feeling a bit lost. "How long have I been unconscious? And…Where am I, exactly?"

"You haven't been out too long, thanks to Dustin that he found you and thanks to me that I carried you here—and, by the way, you're heavier than you look." said Hunter.

Cam shook his head and chuckled. "Yeah…But…Seriously, where am I?"

Hunter raised a brow. "You're no where other than your room." said Hunter. "And, may I say, your room looks as Green as ever, even if this is the first time I've seen it…Pretty tidy, too."

Cam nodded and smiled, somehow not believing he's in his room…

* * *

**A/N:** I wonder why he doesn't believe he's in his room…Hum…It's for YOU to find out and for ME to write! (:D?) …That didn't sound right… (O, o)


	2. His current Situation?

**Disclaimer:** _Lar dee dahr dee dahr…__**I don't own Power Rangers! Nor the Screen actors!**__ (Though, I wish I could've owned some of the characters…Guess who! XD)_

**Note:** What shall I make Cam forget next? …I don't know…I'll just let it happen! (:D) Oh, Sensei Kanoi the Guinea Pig learns about Cam's current situation… (:O) Oh, and I forgot to tell you guys; this is set, like, Cam's a newbie in being a ranger.

* * *

**Poisoned to forget?**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

After that last attack from a week ago, after Cam had gotten Hunter, awkwardly worried, the rangers were found in the usual place; the sports shop.

In the room—which seems to be a waiting room—Hunter was looking at his morphing device as Blake and the others stared at him, cutting the conversation they've had.

Blake put a hand on his brother's shoulder, making the blond turn his head to his direction. "Dude, what's up? Waiting for another attack or what?" Blake asked.

Hunter sighed and gestured his hands up. "Yeah, you can say that." said Hunter calmly with a hint of both disappointment and worry in his voice. Actually, the older Bradley was waiting for news about Cam's current condition from Sensei Kanoi or Cam himself.

Blake, this time, had worry in his face. _It can't be that my brother's a bit too worried, now, is he?_ Possibly. _I know that a friend of ours, Cam in particular, has an illness because of that thing we fought, even though we still don't know what illness he's going through, that he has, but Hunter still needs to chill! At least it's not him._ But that didn't sound thoughtful, didn't it? What if Tori was the one who got hit and is locked in her house for a whole week with no permission from her parents to go visit her? _…_ Then, Blake's mind went silent. _But Cam isn't like how Tori is to me to Hunter, right?_ Blake nodded to himself and turned his look back to Hunter.

Just then, the morphing device of Hunter's beeped and a voice was heard. "Cam to Hunter."

_It's Cam!_ Exclaimed Hunter joyfully, gleefully, in his mind. "Go for Hunter." He said immediately after hearing Cam, with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"That evil land octopus is back again, and this time, causing more trouble, and he's got more Kelzaks."

"Where are they?" Hunter asked, yearning to kill the thing to see if Cam got any better.

"They're by Motocross."

Hunter looked at the others, receiving a nod from them. "We'll be there." He said. "Hunter out."

Then, the rangers ran out of the store and to somewhere that no one can see them morph. Hunter looks at everyone behind him as he placed himself at the center. "Ready guys?" Hunter asked, clenching his fist. "Ready." They chorused.

"Okay…Thunder Storm! Ranger Form…HA!" doing the gestures and his transformation cry, flashing into his Crimson Thunder Ranger suit, being followed by his brother who was in his Navy Blue Thunder Ranger suit. "Power of Thunder!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form…HA!" The others chorused, morphing into the Red, Yellow and Blue Rangers. "Power of Wind" "Earth" and "Water".

"Let's go guys!" Then, with Hunter leading them, they ran to the motocross.

* * *

The slithering octopus had scared the citizens of Blue Bay Harbor to death; not because of his power, but for hi ugliness. It scoffed. "You guys don't know true beauty!" It said.

"Calm down Yarrik, they're only humans." Said Zurgaine.

The monster known as Yarrik pouted its monstrous mouth. "Yeah, but they called me ugly!"

Zurgaine crossed his arms to his chest and rolled his inexistent eyes. "Pathetic…" He whispered under his alien breath. "Now, where are those pathetic rangers!?"

"Pathetic!? Well, look at the mirror!" shouted the Yellow ranger from behind the evil general. Zurgaine reacted, turning around to see the five rangers. Zurgaine cackled. "Only five rangers!? Where's the Green Ranger!?" Exclaimed Zurgaine, cackling once more.

"Well, you should know he can't fight! Because of that thing!" Exclaimed Hunter, pointing at Yarrik.

"Oh? So, one down, five to go it seems then, huh, rangers?" Zurgaine laughed his evil laugh. "Kelzaks! Attack!" The band of Kelzaks jumped on the rangers, punching them like little children attacking their elders. It was actually easy for the Rangers to get them to stop attacking them; they only wiggled and punched them, then they disappeared.

"Gah! What's with the Kelzaks these days!?" Zurgaine turned to Yarrik. "Deal with these Power Clowns, okay!?" Then, Zurgaine disappeared. The Reptile-formed octopus hissed like a snake with its long and thin tongue, his fangs showing. "Alright Rangers…I will finish you off now…" Two of his tentacles grew and tried to hit them, they fortunately dodged the attacks and cart wheeled their way, meters away from the hideous being.

Blake looked at the others and nodded. "Looks like we're going to have to combine our blasters to finish him off! Ready guys?" Blake looked at them once more; Tori nodded and looked at him. "Ready when you are!"

It didn't take long till they've connected their blasters and strikers together and called forth their weapon. "Thunderstorm Cannon!" Their cannon shot the monster, but did not destroy it. "Hahaha, Rangers—sss!! You will never defeat me when you're only five!"

"What if they had another one?" A familiar voice asked from behind the rangers.

They turned around to see Cam, in his civilian clothes. "Cam!" Tori and Dustin exclaimed. Hunter stared at the Green ranger, a smile on his face behind the opaque visor. Strangely enough, Blake could sense his brother's smile. "Cam? What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the Ops, resting?" asked the Red wind ranger.

Cam shook his head. "I can't stay calm there when I know I'm supposed to be fighting."

"Then, alright! Let's destroy him together!" Exclaimed Blake.

But just as Cam was ready to morph, he felt pain in his head. He held his head in a way, pulling on his hair, his eyes shut tight and a groan escaping from his lips.

"You okay, Cam?" asked Dustin, Cam just nodded in response. "Yeah, it's just a little headache…" He lied, pulling his hands away; suddenly having the feeling he'd forgotten something. "What…What was I doing?" Cam asked. Dustin and Blake looked at each other then at Cam. "Weren't you supposed to morph?" Cam was silent for a while till the thought just came in. "Oh, good point. I should be morphing right now." The rangers were confused and turned their look, half at Yarrik and half at the Samurai.

"Samurai storm, ranger form! Ha!" With that, the unexpected happened. There were bolts of lightning—electricity—coming out of Cam, hurting the green ranger. Cam screamed and dropped on the ground. The monster, Yarrik, laughed evilly. "My poison worked! Hahaha!" Then reaching the crimson ranger with his extended tentacle.

With his ninja instincts, Hunter had escaped the reptile's grasp, even managing to pick off some of it's' needles, hurting the creature. It screamed and glared at the rangers. "I'll be back!" Then, it disappeared in the speed of light.

Once Hunter had stored the needles somewhere safe—aka, his pocket—he ran to Cam, both dimorph, and tapped Cam's cheek. "Hey, dude!" Hunter said to the unconscious man. Cam's eyes slowly opened and looked around. "Where…Where am I?" He asked. "Motocross bay." "What am I doing here?" "We were fighting that thing before you passed out." "I passed out?" "Yes you did." "When did I pass out?" "Just now…" "Where are we again?" "…" Hunter fell silent. What's with these questions? He wanted to ask. Maybe it was something about the other attack? It may be so…

* * *

—Once they've arrived in the Ninja Ops—

* * *

"I believe I know what's happened with my son, now that I've sampled the needle." Sensei Kanoi Watanabe said, hold a small plastic with a needle inside, the needle covered in pink goo.

"What is Cam's problem then, sensei?" asked Hunter, then looking down the hall, expecting Cam to be asleep in his room.

"It seems that this pink liquid is a type of poison that makes him forget things whenever he morphs."

"But if he dimorphs everything will come back right?" Asked Blake. Sensei Kanoi just looked at him and shook his head. "I'm afraid it will get worse every time he morphs. Like, just earlier after you had gotten him back here, I asked him various things and once Cyber Cam had went in his room to visit him, he asked if Cyber Cam was his twin."

"Oh, that must be an awful poison." Said Dustin with a sour look.

"Hey D-dog! It ain't that bad to have a twin bro like me, yo! I'm sure creator-dude was just playin' with Rat-daddy here." Cyber Cam said, appearing on Cam's chair.

They ignored him then asked if he had forgotten anymore.

"Well, he has forgotten where he is and why he's here, and why'd he'd gotten out in the first place…"

"We'll prevent him from morphing." Said Tori.

Sensei Kanoi nodded. "I will entrust the safety and the memory of my son to you, rangers. Keep in mind that he is not to morph, even if it is needed." After receiving a nod from the rangers, Kanoi left.

"Wow that must be tough for Cam, man. I mean, not being able to use his awesome Samurai ranger power because he's loosing memories because of it must be a killer, dude." Said Dustin, landing a hand on Shane's shoulder.

"Yeah, it must be really tough for him not to protect people like we do." Shane replied.

"Oh, come on guys. It's not that bad. I'm sure he'll be better in a matter of days…" said Tori, with sympathy in her voice. _Or maybe a couple of weeks…_ "And after that, I'm sure he's going to gain all his memories back."

"But what if he doesn't gain them?" Blake asked, considering the possibilities.

"We won't let it come to that." Said Hunter seriously, walking out of the room, going to the hall way and entering Cam's room.

Shane looked at Blake. "What's up with your big bro, man?"

"I don't know…But I'm going to find out…"

* * *

When Hunter had opened the sliding door, he saw Cam beside it, on the wall, sitting, his knees up to his chest and his arms crossed, resting them on his knees and resting his head on the almost closed gap between his legs and chest. "So, I'm getting Alzheimer's?"

Hunter sighed and closed the door. He sat next to the boy in green pajamas and looked at him, putting a hand on the Asian boy's shoulder. "It's not Alzheimer's, it's just some kind of forgetting poison that that thing had on its' needle things." Said Hunter.

Cam buried his face deeper into his own arms. "Just great…" His words coming out muffled. "I'm just new to this whole ranger thing and on my…what? Fifth day of the job, I get attacked and a week passes, I keep on forgetting things."

Hunter nodded and patted the other boy's back. "I'm sure it'll stop soon. And, pfft! What, possibly, could get any worse? I'm sure you'll gain them back anyway, your memories, I mean."

Cam was silent. "But what if I forget my feelings towards…"

"Huh?"

"…It's nothing…"

* * *

**A.N: **That's about enough for today! Hm, what else should I write for the next chapter? Cam should morph again and forget things? Eh? Eh? EH? Oh, well, I need suggestions. Oh, I hope I got Cyber Cam's persona right. Oh…well…R&R peeps! CyberLindley Out! Peace y'all! Oh, and remember, a kid needs to be chill-axin, so I might not be that fast when updating in the future. Later dudes!


	3. I like him?

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Power Rangers: Ninja Storm, I don't own anything from the PR series and I don't own the actors. Kapeesh? Okie…_

**Note:** It's been a day since I've written…Wow…No one likes my story… (TT, TT) I STILL NEED MY IDEAS, DAMMIT! (D:)

* * *

**Poisoned to forget?**

_Chapter 3_

* * *

_Hunter nodded and patted the other boy's back. "I'm sure it'll stop soon. And, pfft! What, possibly, could get any worse? I'm sure you'll gain them back anyway, your memories, I mean."_

_Cam was silent. "But what if I forget my feelings towards…"_

"_Huh?" _

"…_It's nothing…"_

* * *

Hunter had a confused look in his eyes. What, possibly, could have Cam said? He didn't hear it, really…Something about having feelings towards someone? _I don't know._ Hunter shrugged. What better way to find out than ask? "What did you say?"

"I said it was nothing." Cam shrugged it off.

Hunter didn't really like that answer, even though, before, when Cam asks him things, he would say "It's nothing" or "Oops" or "…What were we talking about?" and, now that Cam's doing it, he knows how annoying it could be.

Hunter glared at Cam, not with anger but a tint of need to know what the hell did the smaller boy said.

Cam turned his head, unburied his face from his arms, looking into the blond boy's eyes. He could see, obviously, that the other was glaring at him. He turned away and pouted. "I said it was nothing. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I know you said something."

"…I forgot what it was, though." Cam said seriously…but he was actually lying.

"Oh, side effects, eh?" asked Hunter, Cam nodded in response, burying his face in his arms.

A moment of silence, ten minutes with no contact. Why was this bothering Hunter? "Hey, Cam, you awake?"

It was silent for a minute till Cam muffled out a simple "Yes". Hunter smiled. Silence. "Did you…want something?" Cam asked, hiding the hint of hope in his voice. Hunter shook his head. "No, not really, nothing." said Hunter. "You should go to bed."

Cam pouted. _I thought he'd want to ask me something…or tell me something…_ A hint of hope in his thoughts. Cam nodded and stood up; he walked to his futon and got under the covers. Hunter crawled towards Cam and sat next to him. Cam looked up at Hunter. "Why are you still here?" asked the Asian boy. Hunter shrugged. "I just felt like I needed to observe you while you sleep." With that, Cam raised a brow. "I mean, uh, maybe, it had some effects with your way of sleeping, too. Like, you say things while you're asleep and stuff." "Okay…?" "Yeah…Go to sleep now." Hunter smiled at his own comment. Cam nodded, face still emotionless, he took off his glasses, setting them aside and closed his eyes.

Hunter uncrossed his legs from his former sitting position and sat on his lower legs. He put his hands on his lap, moving down to grab on Cam's futon and lean down to observe Cam. He wasn't that far from Cam's face, neither was he close, nor was he too close. In fact, the gap between their faces would be compared with a foot long ruler.

_When Cam is asleep, he looks like an angel, compared to when he is awake…Not that he's a devil or anything when he's conscious._ Hunter thought.

_Thanks for the comparison._ Cam's voice cut through Hunter's mind before he could think of anymore.

"How do you do that?"

_I'm the son of a ninja master. It's easy for me to do this; even when I'm asleep._

Hunter poked Cam, receiving a small groan from him. Cam turned around and faced the wall.

"Whoa, you really are asleep."

_I'm just disappointed that, I might forget this ability soon. This had been very handy…_

"I promise; I won't let it come to that. I won't let you forget everything."

_That's pretty sympathetic of you._

* * *

Days later; Bradley household

* * *

"I've come to a conclusion that everything is bothering me." _Why?_ "I don't know! But it's just that…I'm bothered to know that Cam is in his weak state." _Shouldn't you be happy?_ "Why should I be?" Hunter battled himself aloud—but not too loud—in his room, in his and Blake's apartment. It's been three days now that Hunter had been arguing with his mental self and talks to himself.

"Dude, if you're going to be like that, we'll think you're the one who got hit by the needle." Said a familiar voice. Hunter turned around to see his little brother, Blake, leaning on the door. How'd he get in? Hunter was sure he'd lock the door…

"How'd you get in here? You used your ninja speed, didn't you?" He asked.

"Your door was closed but it wasn't locked so I decided to get myself in." Blake smiled.

…Okay, maybe he didn't lock the door.

"So…Worried about Cam, huh?" Blake asked.

How'd he know?

"I've heard you talking about him just a moment ago, so don't bother ask me how I knew."

"Are you reading my mind?" Hunter asked, Blake chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe" The navy blue ranger whispered to himself.

Hunter turned and leaned on his windowsill, his arms crossed and resting on the surface while his head was leaning on the wall, under the lifted window.

A pregnant silence grew between the two and was broken when Blake said; "You like him, don't you?"

"Like who? What're you talking' about—…" "Don't you "What're you talking about" me, bro. I know you better than anyone else. When you like somebody and that somebody ends up in some shit, you start worrying and start wondering why you're worrying and eventually realize that you like the person." Blake pointed out.

Blake was right. That WAS how Hunter acts when he likes someone, but is only half aware of it. Hunter could remember the last time this had happened, but it wasn't with a guy. It was with some girl named Clarissa…But now, he likes a guy? That was a major freak out to him.

Blake snapped his fingers in front of Hunter, as loud as he could. "HUNTER! What are you thinking about? Wait! Let me guess…Clarissa? Dude, she was your girlfriend when you were, like, ten years old. Cam's your new fire now. Go ahead and do something before he forgets who you are."

"Hold on a second there, bro. Who ever said I'm going to do anything? I don't even think I like the guy like that…" _Well, thinking about it, the first time I've seen Cam, I felt the need to kiss him senseless…weird._ Hunter raised his brows at the thought, crossing his arms.

"Ugh! Hunter! Gross! On your first meeting!" "You're reading my mind, aren't you!?" "Uh…I…err…RUN!" Blake started running, opening and shutting the door and hid in his room. Hunter chased him and banged on his little brother's door. "Hey! A guy needs his privacy, you know! And, where'd you get that ability?" "You weren't paying attention to ninja class when Sensei Amino was explaining the wonders of mindreading, weren't you?" "Teach me?" "Okay, but to return the favor; you will tell Cam about your feelings." "…Sure thing, bro."

* * *

**A/N: **There was no point for this chapter. I'm sorry. I was just brain-drained when I smelt the sweet scent of my crush. Hahn…Such a sweet scent…Oh, anyways! I am REALLY in need of ideas! Please Review on this story! I'm losing ideas ( :( )


	4. He's my boyfriend?

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything. I don't own PRNS, I don't own any PR props nor do I own the screen actors. …Okay, that's about it for the disclaimer._

**Note:** My motivation; my naughty dreams of Hunter and Cam making out on my bed. ( :3 ) Oh! And, I've submitted two chapters in one day! Awesome! Also, I've finished this one in 30 minutes.

* * *

**Author's reply**

_**MintCa:**_ _Thanks! Also, which ones did you find cute? I might add some more of those! Oh, and thanks for being my first reviewer!_

* * *

**Poisoned to forget?**

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Hunter took a deep breath and exhaled, all the breath he took in exited harshly from his mouth.

"It's the moment of truth, Hunter. Cam's going to pounce on you and you will enjoy being pounced on by the man you love." said Blake mischievously behind Hunter.

Hunter shrugged off his brother's hands from his shoulders. "Shut up with your whole introduction of the impossible." said Hunter, looking at his shoulder to see Blake pouting. "But you might not know, Hunter, he might like you back." Blake grinned, saying this.

The older Bradley shook his shoulders violently to get Blake off of him and clutched on the bouquet of roses and the green teddy bear he was holding. "God, do I look stupid." said Hunter under his breath. He looked good today—well, not that he doesn't everyday—he wore a fitted black shirt with crimson designs on the short sleeves, a crimson vest, unzipped and unbuttoned, dark and skinny jeans that fitted with his long and slender legs, shoes colored black and red and his hair was less messy than it usually was. Plus, the green teddy bear with a dark green bow tied on its neck and the bouquet of roses? He looked like the perfect boyfriend coming in for his techie love.

Blake pushed him closer to the entrance. "Hey, we don't have all day. Go in and do it already—whoa!" Blake said, then hearing a scream.

That voice…Cam! Cam's in danger! Hunter ran to the entrance, still not letting go of the objects in his arms. _Well…They cost a lot!_

Blake, kindly, opened the door to Ninja Ops and the two were shocked to see Cam lying on the floor, clutching to his chest, panting heavily.

Hunter set aside the object that he had and crawled to Cam's side. "Cameron? Are you alright?" asked the Crimson ranger to the Green ranger who was lying down, his eyelids half closed.

"What just…happened?" Cam asked hunter. He morphed. He surely did morph.

"Why did you morph!?" asked Hunter, a bit pissed but fully worried.

Cam tried opening his eyes fully and turned to his crimson teammate, looking at the other's face with half opened eyes. "I…I morphed?"

"I know you did! That's the only logical explanation why you're down like this…" Hunter said, lifting Cam from the floor. "C'mon, let's get you to bed. Take a nap and we'll discuss of this later." Said Hunter, as if he were older than Cam, and carried the small Asian man to his room.

* * *

An hour passed and Cam awoke. He searched for his glasses, seeing everything in a slightly blurry way. Seeing his blurry glasses beside him, he reached for it, only to be passed onto him by a hand, an arm, with a tan skin tone. As he put on his glasses, he tried to guess who it was and tried to remember everything that happened before he fell asleep.

Once he had his glasses on, he blinked as he saw his secret devotion—Hunter Bradley. He fought back a smile and a blush but lost the battle and popped a small and cute smile on his face, and a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Hunter smiled. "Good you're awake, sleeping beauty." said the blonde boy jokingly, but with a hint of reality.

Cam sat up straight and looked at Hunter straight in the eyes. "What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Uh, hello? I'm the one who carried you here. And, seriously, Cam, you should loose weight." Hunter teased, receiving a playful glare from the older man. Hunter smirked. "But, hey, no sweat. I'll do anything for you, gorgeous." Cam's eyes grew wide. "What did you just call me?" "Gorgeous." "Okay…but…WHY?" "Because I think you're gorgeous. What else should I say? Cutie? Sweetie?" Hunter teased and teased Cam. Cam did not react in a bad way, but he did blush like mad and thought this was all a joke.

"Hunter, please, stop with the annoying jokes." With that, cam could've sworn Hunter had a sad expression on his face. "What's the matter?"

"You don't like me telling the truth?"

"The truth? What do you mean the truth? With those teasing pet names?"

"I really think you're gorgeous. I also think you're cute and sweet…Maybe a little too pessimistic, but still sweet." Cam blushed at this.

_Does he really…?_ Cam asked himself in his thoughts.

_Yes, I really do think you're cute and all that._ Hunter's voice invaded is mind.

"Hunter! You can do it too?" Hunter nodded.

"Oh…I forgot to give you something…" Hunter reached from behind his back, getting the bouquet of roses that still smelt and looked fresh and the green teddy bear that smelled like a thousand sweets. "I got these for you." Hunter said, slightly shy.

Cam accepted the gifts, took a small whiff of the flowers and hugged the teddy bear for five seconds, then looking at Hunter. "Thanks, but, what're these for?"

Hunter took a deep breath and exhaled. "It's something to accompany my confession to you."

Cam's almond shaped eyes were wide, his glasses falling from his nose bridge and his jaw almost dropping. "WH…What? What confession? What're you talking about?"

Hunter took another deep breath and took Cam's hands into his. He looked at Cam's chocolate orbs as Cam looked at Hunter's beautiful blue eyes.

The blonde moves his face closer to the Asian boy's face, then closer, closer, closer…

Their lips touched for the very first time—and hopefully not the last. The kiss was soft and very gently, nothing chaste about it. Hunter's fingers entwined with Cam's as Cam replied to the kiss, leaning up to smudge his pale lips onto Hunter's. Hunter's tongue swiped across Cam's lower lip, asking for entrance. Hunter smiled as Cam complied and opened his mouth wide enough for Hunter's tongue to slither in. The twists and turns of Hunter's warm and wet tongue on Cam's was like watching a fierce battle. A battle for dominance. As Hunter pulled away, Cam fought back a whimper but could not hold back the small moan that escaped his pink lips.

Cam looked up at Hunter's loving eyes once more and smirked as if he had no clue what just happened…Well, he really didn't have a clue! So why bother pretend the reality?

"What was that for?" asked the samurai to the thunder ninja.

Hunter smiled and kissed Cam's forehead. He moved down to Cam's ear and whispered; "It's what is commonly known as a kiss, my dear. You know…The action of touching lips to another. It usually happens when two people are in love, and…"

Cam grinned. "Who ever said I loved you?"

Hunter pouted. "You don't?"

Cam rolled his eyes. "Of course I love you!" said Cam, his arms finding their way behind Hunter's neck, then clinging on the taller boy. "I've liked you since the day you tried capturing me."

Hunter was shocked to hear this. "I've likes you since that day, too!" exclaimed the blonde, then kissing the other on the lips, gently.

They took a moment to look into each other's beautiful eyes and pulled away. Hunter sighed, Cam's hands still in between his. "So…does that mean I'm your boyfriend?"

Cam shrugged. "Well, I've always wanted to be in a relationship…I've never been in one and being with you would make it perfect…so…Yes."

Hunter smiled widely and pounced on the boy, covering him with butterfly kisses. "Thank god…" Hunter whispered. "Now that I'm your boyfriend, I will do my very best to prevent you from forgetting everything. Especially now that I've got you."

He was touched. So very, very touched. Cam would've squeaked in glee if it weren't for his reputation as a cold hearted boy of the Ninja Ops.

As his boyfriend start kissing him, he let one of his legs go behind Hunter's back, then pulling away. "But, I've got one question though."

"I'll answer anything you want me to."

"How do we tell the others?"

"Well…Blake's cool with it and…Leave it to me with the other's…okay?"

Cam smiled and hugged the other tight, then being lied down on and being straddled. "If you say so…"

Then, they spent the whole night warmly in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N:** Am I out of my mind!? Why did I just let you all imagine what happens next? Oh, because I'm a mischievous little girl…_har, har, har!_ Well, please review on this chapter/story! And, kindly, please, give me ideas for the next chapter. I'm still kind of bothered on how I would give my fun card to my crush on the day before Valentines day…


	5. Someone else likes me?

**Disclaimer:** _Oh my Gackt! I don't own PRNS! Kapeesh!? _

**Note: **The gods hate me! I wasn't able to give him the card because…well…I don't know!

_**MintCa:**_ _Oh, you might be annoyed with me with this chapter, so, my apologies in advance. (v,v)_

* * *

**Poisoned to forget?**

_Chapter 5_

* * *

"How will I tell the others about me and Cam…?" Hunter asked in a tone of a whisper, looking down.

Blake put a hand on his brother's shoulder and patted him. "If you want, I'll make the big announcement." He suggested, smiling in honor.

Hunter raised his brows, as if considering the idea. He thought about it for five minutes then Blake pushed his brother. "Hell, I'm not waiting any longer! I'm telling them!"

"Wait!! I'll tell them myself—!"

Blake ran towards the main room of the Ninja Ops, seeing all three Wind Ninja Academy Rangers sitting down.

"Yo, Blake! What's up?" asked the Yellow Ranger, Dustin while playing with Sensei Kanoi's mini stick.

"Hunter's got big news!!" exclaimed the Navy Blue Ranger, hearing his brother coming up behind him.

Shane looked up at Hunter and had a confused expression, but with a small grin. "What's new, then, Hunter?" he asked. Hunter glared at Blake. _I thought I said I'll tell them!_ He said to Blake via his mind. Blake shrugged, innocently, and grinned like a devil.

Dustin rolled his eyes, knowing what's happening. "Dude we don't have all day! Let's hear what it is so I can go bug Cam or something…" he said, looking down when he said 'Cam'.

Blake grinned. "Well, since Hunter's such a chicken to tell you guys, I will tell you." Then taking a pause to look at Hunter then looking back at the others. "And it's got something to do with Cam."

Dustin shot his head up, paying attention. "What? What about Cam?"

"Well, yesterday, Hunter and I paid a visit to Cam and he kind of morphed."

Dustin's eyes grew wide. "What…!?"

"Yeah, but good thing Hunter was there to sweep him off his feet." Blake continued.

Shane and Tori looked at each other, then Dustin, then at each other, then at Blake. "Huh? What're you saying?"

Blake rolled his eyes as Hunter gulped. "Don't you guys get the drill? Hunter's with Cam now!"

Dustin's jaw almost dropped. "S…Say what?" Shock was spread on his face.

Blake looked at Dustin weirdly, then at Hunter, who raised a brow at Dustin's expression and then turning back to the others. "Uh, Hunter and Cam are a couple now."

Shane stood up and high-fived the crimson ranger. "Aw, dude! That's sweet!"

Tori got up and hugged the blond, then looking at him. "Yeah. But, if you hurt him, I swear, my fist will be the last thing you'll see on earth."

"And so will mine." A wise voice behind them said, they turned to look at the guinea pig, Sensei Kanoi, and Hunter gulped, then smiling and laughing nervously. Shane looked at Hunter. "Yeah. Even if Cam and I didn't go on for some good friendly times and didn't get the brother-bond like Dustin and I have, if you hurt Cam, we'll shun you. So, we'll watch you like a hawk."

Dustin looked up and pulled up an angry expression. "Yeah. Don't dare hurt him in any way." Then, getting up and walking away. Out of the Ninja Ops.

"What's up with Dustin?" Hunter asked, then receiving a shrug from the others. Tori decided to follow her friend and the others continued a small discussion.

"Now, Hunter. As Cameron's father, you do know the potentials of being his partner; even if it is just temporary."

Hunter nodded. "Yes Sensei. Tell me. I'm all ears."

"First, you must protect him from harm. Second, you should always be there for him. Third, as his partner, you must love him fully. And fourth…Do not dare hurt my son in any way."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting him, sensei. And…I love him with all my heart. And I will do everything that I can to do whatever I am to do."

"Well then, I am off to meditate. But before I go…Hunter, do me the honor of checking up on my son, will you?"

"Yes, sensei. Of course."

* * *

Zord Bay; Dustin's current location

* * *

_I can't believe it…He's taken. Taken…I have not a chance with him anymore._ Dustin thought seriously as the wind blew strongly, his brown hair flying.

"I can't believe…and with Hunter…" Dustin clenched his teeth. "God…Cam…I should've told you sooner."

"Tell Cam what?" A feminine voice asked from behind him. The voice was familiar but he didn't know whose it was. It didn't belong to Marah, nor Kapri, and especially not Kelly…So, there is only one person who could be calling him at this time.

"Tori?" He asked, looking at his shoulder. He heard the rustling and the soft footsteps coming from behind him and the blonde girl stood next to him. "So, what is it you wanted to tell Cam?"

Dustin sighed. "I…I can't tell you, Tor. I mean, it's just not right. I mean, you're for Hunter when it comes to Cam…"

Tori took a moment and shook her head. "Wait…does this mean what I think this means?" Tori looked straight at Dustin's face. "You…You…For Cam?" Tori's jaw dropped by half.

Dustin heaved another sigh and nodded. "Yes…I love Cameron Watanabe."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm making the story a bit too complicated, aren't I? Well, that's just me. And, just because I'm pissed that I didn't get to give my crush the beautiful card I made and that my sister's boyfriend was dropping complaints about my card. Bad Friday the 13th. Anyways, what do you guys think of the second possible pairing? Dustin/Cam? Yeah, I just thought it might work. I mean, Dustin COULD do for a cute sarcastic boy. Eh, well, Review whatever you think I should add for the next chapter. See you guys!


	6. Who are you and my brother is dead?

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Power Rangers: Ninja Storm and I own nothing of the PR series._

**Note:** I just finished drinking my "Bière d'épinette" and it tasted good! Hurray for Canadian medicinal beer for all ages!

_**MintCa:**_ _Really? Wow, but, then again, it wouldn't look right if Cam wasn't to end up with Dustin in this story…I feel so evil just saying it! (Hahaha) _

* * *

**Poisoned to forget?**

_Chapter 6_

* * *

_Dustin heaved another sigh and nodded. "Yes…I love Cameron Watanabe."_

* * *

Tori's jaw dropped. "What the hell?"

Dustin pulled on his hair violently and squeezed his head, then groaning. "I know! I'm crazy because I've felt this way for him for a very long time now and…"

"Wait a minute, when did this all start? Why didn't you tell me? You **know** I can be trusted with thing like this." Tori said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well…It all started on our seventh day on the ranger thing. I went to Ops alone to see Cam sulking by a corner because Sensei was no where to be found. I stayed there with him for the whole day and realized how cute he was and how he could be if he didn't act the way he did to us…I know I should have told you this, but…I don't know…You might not accept any of it and you might even think that I'm playing with you and Cam. I mean, Cam's like a brother to you. Like your little brother, even though he's older than you." Dustin looked down, saying this.

Tori sighed and shook her head, then looking out to the horizon. "So, what do you plan to do about it? Now that Cam is Hunter's fire."

The motocross racer just shrugged. "I can't do anything. I don't want to be unfair to anyone because Hunter's my friend and I love Cam."

"It's so complicated to fall in love with your friend's boyfriend, isn't it?" Tori asked. Dustin nodded. He sighed. "But, I promise, if Hunter hurts Cam in any way, I'll finish him off myself."

The blonde just shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry Dustin, you might not know? It might not work between the two." She shrugged. "Or, Cam might forget about their relationship." She added, and then she shook her head. "But it's dangerous for Cam to forget even more. But, Dustin, my only opinion to you now is, that, there are a lot more fishes in the sea. Just pick up your fishing pole and who knows? You might just catch the perfect fish."

After Tori had left Dustin alone, the yellow ranger stared into space, then clenching his fists and gritting his teeth; his brows crunching to an angry facial expression. "But I have a certain fish in mind already."

Dustin had a thought. "Maybe…Just maybe…If I could get him to morph again…?" he shook his head. "No…I can't. This is too mean, man. And low. I'm not as low as Lothor." But, he decided to go as planned, anyway. _The next time we see that octopus…Will be the last time Cam would remember his relationship with Hunter._

* * *

"Yo dudes! Come quickly!" Cyber Cam exclaimed, calling for the five rangers, sitting on his seat, looking straight at the monitor. "Looks like the huge Calamari dude is back."

"Alright. We're on it. Where is he?" Shane asked.

"He's at the beach with his wannabe-surf-pals." Cyber Cam shrugged.

"Ready?" Asked Shane to the others, turning his head back to see them. "Ready!" said the three; Tori, Blake and Hunter. Dustin smirked. "Ready." He said with a hint of evil in his voice.

"Ninja storm, ranger form, ha!" The three Wind ninjas transformed into the Red, Blue and Yellow power rangers.

"Thunder storm, ranger form, ha!" followed by the two Thunder Rangers, Navy and Crimson.

"Let's go guys!" Shane exclaimed, streaking out. He was followed by Hunter, then Blake, then Tori. Dustin stood there for a moment and prepared to streak out but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to his left to see Cyber Cam with a strange look on his face, more like anger.

"And, D-dog, whatever you're planning—don't do it."

Dustin shook his shoulders. "I'll do whatever I want." Then streaking out in a yellow light.

Cyber Cam bit his lower lip and clenched his fists. He couldn't let Dustin do this to his creator! So, he sneaked to Cam's room, quickly snatching the Samurai amulet and ran out.

Even if his cybernetic life will be endangered just to save his creator; he would do it. It's the day that he'd pay for all the bad things he's done to his creator. It is now that he is to pay the depth to being born into this world, even if he was made as a replica to help out at Ops.

Cye Cam took in a deep breath and exhaled. He is going to die today, he knows it. Might as well try the Green ranger's samurai power. But, not for mischief.

He sneaked back in Cam's room, not waking Cam or anything, not giving Cam even a sly hint that he was there, not a sound, not a squeak…nothing.

He stole some of Cam's clothing and put them on. He didn't like it. He didn't like the non-baggy clothing that Cam had. He didn't like the green tight polo he was wearing, he didn't like the dark skinny jeans he was wearing, and he didn't like the fact that he was wearing glasses and the fact that he had to take off his green cap thing and had to brush his hair.

"Might as well…Dustin's crappy plan to try and snatch creator-dude from that good-looking blond dude—Hunter—is going to be the death of poor little me, Yo." Cyber Cam rolled his eyes and exited the Ops.

* * *

"We meet once again rangers" The alien said, hissing like a snake.

"You're going to pay for what you've done to Cam!" exclaimed Hunter, preparing for battle mode.

"Oh? Well let's see who will pay!" it hissed and looked at his left. "And I know it certainly isn't me, hihihi." It whispered and rushed the rangers.

They decked him and kicked him but they were no match for his eight tentacles. The rangers saw that the needles were coming out of his tentacles, then the pink goo. "Say good night rangers!" then hitting them hard, harder, slapping them around and once they were on the floor, Yarrik stood up and attempted to prickle them with the needles.

Dustin and Hunter were the only ones who was away from the alien. "Blake! Tori! Shane!" exclaimed the Crimson Thunder ranger, and then followed by Dustin.

He may have sounded worried, but in fact, behind that opaque visor, a smirk was growing into a devilish grin. _I know Cam wouldn't hesitate to come here._ He thought.

"Guys!" a familiar voice cried from behind the two. Dustin and Hunter turned around to see Cam.

"Cam!" exclaimed Hunter, seeing as how his beloved approached them with courage.

"Cam! You should be at the Ops, resting!" Hunter said.

Cam shook his head. "No…I couldn't keep calm to see my friends like this." Cam clenched his fists and, slowly, brought his hand up to grab his amulet.

"Cam…Don't…!" Hunter said.

Cam had snatched the ball, his amulet, and watched it change in his hand. Into an orb. His morphing device. Cam took a deep breath—as if he were thinking of something very serious—and brought the ball in front of him. "Samurai storm…"

"NO!!!" Hunter cried out. Dustin's smirk widened behind his visor.

"Ranger form…"

"CAM! DON'T DO IT!!" Hunter exclaimed, grabbing hold of his loved one's arm.

"HA!!"

Hunter was thrown off by a powerful force of a green beam, and green electricity, as Cam morphed.

"Ugh…" Cam grunted as he finished morphing, then he stood straight, pointing at the alien. "I will finish you off right now!" Cam exclaimed and rushed to the Alien.

Hunter's eyes grew wide behind his opaque visor—and so did Dustin's. They've expected him to lay flat on the ground, hurting and forgetting…But Cam was as strong as before, it seems.

_Maybe he got better?_ Hunter thought. Dustin grit his teeth. _This can't be happening…I thought that…But I thought…!_

"Samurai saber!" Cam exclaimed as he grabbed the saber from his back. It glowed a light glow and as he slashed one of the Alien's tentacles, the alien screamed, the tentacle disappearing, but leaving its pink goo.

"Ah! You've cut one of my tentacles! You will pay, Green Samurai ranger!" Then hitting Cam with one of its tentacles, hard. Cam was knocked of his feet and laid on the ground, grunting. "Don't make me make you forget some more!!"

"You won't make me forget anything!" Cam said, getting up and cutting another tentacle. The alien screamed and hit Cam once more. This time, he was hit and was prickled by the needles, the pink goo being inserted to him.

Cam screamed and lay flat on the floor, dimorph. His eyes were half closed, his color turning pale, a teardrop escaping his eyes and a soft mumble coming out of his lips.

"This is not the last time we will see each other, rangers!" The alien then disappeared.

The five rangers dimorph and ran to Cam, each taking either Cam's arm or leg in one of their hands. They gripped onto him softly, stares daggering onto him.

His clothes then flashed into the ones that Cyber Cam wore. Now they know that it was not Cam; but Cyber Cam.

"Cye…You saved our lives." The Navy blue ranger said.

"Yeah, dude…But I'm losing mine…" Cyber Cam coughed and hacked.

"What do you mean, Cyber Cam…?" Tori asked.

"I wasn't…supposed to…get hit by those things…Now…I'm not going to see you dudes later…" Cyber Cam said, in the middle of pants. He looked at Hunter and smiled, taking off the amulet and giving it to him. "Hunter, dude. Take care of creator-dude, you hear? Give him all the sugar you have in you…And…give this to him, will ya? I kind of stole it from him…"

"Why did you…?" Hunter asked. Cyber Cam looked at Dustin, with a look of pity and something else in his eyes, then at Hunter. "Because I had to protect creator-dude from some bad ranger vibe around here."

Cyber Cam was fading. Blake, Hunter, Tori and Shane held onto him. "Dude! What's going on!?" Shane asked.

"It's time for me to go, Shane-man! Meet y'all in the next life!" Cyber Cam said, putting the amulet into Hunter's hands and disappeared. And they know that it's for good. They won't see the replica any more. Not now, not ever…or maybe if Cam rebuilds him.

* * *

Once the rangers arrived, they saw Cam, in front of the super computer, sobbing.

Hunter ran to Cam and rubbed his back. He leaned down to the other's left ear and whispered cooingly. "Shh…Babe? What's wrong?"

Cam turned to Hunter. "What's wrong!? My twin brother died! And why are you calling me 'babe'!? Do I even know you!?" He asked, still sobbing.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, who thinks Cye and Cam have this link to each other? I DO!! Oh, and I feel very bad for making Dustin evil in this chapter. I love the guy! (D:) Well, review please! And give me ideas for the next chapter! I love you all!


	7. Marry me?

**Disclaimer:** _ I own nothing from the PR series._

**Note:** I was watching Power Rangers: Ninja Storm episode 7: Thunder Strangers and I couldn't help but squeal and jump around like a bunny in my room. I mean…Tori kissed Cam on the cheek! And I was _so_ rubbing it in to my sister's face because she's a Blake/Tori fan. But, won't it be better if Hunter made out with Cam when they captured him and see the look on his lil' bro's face? That'd be awesome!

_**MintCa:**_ _Hurray! The idea is gone. It poofed away, sadly. (D:) I feel like improvising a bit and give Dustin a chance. (v,v)_

_**Bloodstar:**__ Aw, thanks! Yay! Another reviewer! xD_

* * *

**Poisoned to forget?**

_Chapter 7_

* * *

_Cam turned to Hunter. "What's wrong!? My twin brother died! And why are you calling me 'babe'!? Do I even know you!?" He asked, still sobbing._

* * *

"W…What?" Hunter asked. "Don't you remember me, love? It's me…Hunter."

"Hunter? I'm sorry but I don't know any Hunters…" Cam said, still sobbing for Cyber Cam.

Hunter turned to their Sensei and looked at him, worriedly. "Sensei…What's happened to Cam?"

Sensei Kanoi sighed and shook his head, he jumped from his little temple-like place to Hunter's shoulder. "I am afraid my son has forgotten everything."

Hunter's eyes were wide. "…Everything?"

"Well, not all. He still remembers that I am his father and he still remembers his name and age, but, he's forgotten all of you and his duty as the Green Samurai ranger. I think the amulet or Cyber Cam had a link to Cam." Said the wise guinea pig, then looking aside to look at his son, crying for the replica who he thought was his twin brother.

"He might've been annoying at times but, why did you have to take him!? Why!?" Cam asked silently, in the middle of sobs.

Hunter just stood by Cam and tried to comfort him. "It's alright. He was…maybe he wasn't that good, but he still was. He was dedicated to his work and was trying to get you to safety…His death? Well, shit like that happens in life." Hunter said. _Especially when your boyfriend's forgotten about you. Isn't that a bummer?_

Cam just wailed at Hunter's words. The blond boy just pouted. He took the amulet that was in his hands, then taking the other's hand in his and slipping the amulet into the other's grasp. "Take it. It's from Cye."

The Asian boy looked up at him and then the amulet. "It's mom's amulet." He said, while wearing it. He looked up at Hunter, stopping from crying. He smiled a small smile. "Thank you, whoever you are."

The crimson ranger was hurt. Very hurt. He was silent for a moment, clicking his tongue afterwards and then nodded. "Yeah…anything for my friend. Go get some rest and stop crying over Cye. I don't think he wants to see you cry like this." He said, ruffling the other's hair. _And I surely don't want to see you like this, love…_

He walked away with his brother, exiting the Ninja Ops and went to Zord Bay.

Shane walked towards Cam and patted his back. "Go do what Hunter told you. It'll be alright. And we'll find a way for you to remember everything."

The one in green looked up at him, confused. "What's there to remember?" He asked, then standing up and walking to his room.

Shane looked at Tori and Dustin, shrugging, then following the two Thunder ninjas.

_I don't think this is normal. This is probably part of Lothor's plan. Or someone's plan. I just have to know whose._ Tori thought to herself. She turned to Dustin, seeing the yellow ranger stare off to space.

Dustin felt an empty spot. It felt empty when Cye had disappeared. What may that empty spot be? Who knows? Surely, Dustin doesn't.

He bit his lower lip and looked down at the ground. He opened his mouth then it quivered. Dustin couldn't say anything. Just kept on thinking of the dead replica. Did Cyber Cam intend to haunt Dustin? Was that Cy's plan all along?

If so, why was Dustin affected? These things don't usually take effect on him…

"Dustin? You alright?" Tori asked.

"Y…Yeah…I'm just…a little bummed, you know? Cam's forgotten about me and that just wiped me out like a dashboard."

"You've got your chance, Dustin. Just don't take it like how a selfish person would."

An arrow hit right on Dustin's chest…or so it seemed to him.

Guilt. He felt it. By Tori's words and the haunting image of Cyber Cam disappearing in his arms…Whoa! Wait just a second there! In his arms!? He only, like, held on Cyber Cam's shoulder! That couldn't be possible!

"Improvisation is the key to success, Dustin." Said Tori, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I'll follow what you said, then." Dustin mumbled.

"Which?"

"My fish…He's dead. I want him back." Dustin mumbled.

Tori's eyes were wide with shock. "What? Your fish? Dead?" Tori shook the thought of Cyber Cam being the subject. She laughed. "You can get another one from the local pet store just sixteen kilometers away from here. Just wait till we talk with the others."

"I didn't mean that, Tor. I mean…Cy…He was my fish. I thought it was Cam…It must've just been a little crush."

"Wait, when did this happen, Dustin? This time, this will be harder. You won't get your solution until Cam's got all his memories back." Tori said.

Dustin sighed. "I just can't explain it…" Dustin had an idea. "I think I know what to do."

Tori raised her brows. "You do?" She asked, a little bit shocked.

"Yeah. You know, every time we kill the alien dudes, we gain back whatever they took?" said Dustin, smiling. Tori smiled as if she knew about it. Eh, well, she did, anyways. "Yeah!" she exclaimed, then taking a moment of silence. "But, how do we do that?"

"Ugh, duh, Tor? We fight 'em and cut his tentacles, just like what Cy did and stab 'em and stab 'em and stab 'em…" Dustin said, repeating the last words. Tori shook her head. "Okay, Dustin, I get it, okay? We cut and stab."

"Yeah! You get my point!" Dustin cheered.

"Okay, let's go Dustin. Let's go see if we can do anything for Hunter."

* * *

Hunter sat on the ground, staring at whatever was in front of him. He sighed.

"It's just so unfair." He muttered. His brother sat next to him, and so did Shane. "S'alright, bro. We'll get his memories back. Promise. We'll do anything to help."

"Yeah, man. We know this is unfair for both you and Cam. We'll get you back on track." Said Shane.

Hunter looked at them, sighed, and then nodded. "Thanks guys."

Hearing footsteps from behind them, they turned to see Dustin and Tori. "We've got an idea on how we'd get Cam's memories back, dudes!" exclaimed Dustin.

"Oh yeah? Spill."

"You know what Cy did to the Calamari guy? Well, we could cut his tentacles, carefully and when they're all cut, we stab 'em to death."

"Good idea. But how is it a perfect plan?"

"You know how, whatever they took, we get them back when we kill the alien?" asked Tori.

"Yes?"

"Well, it worked for EVERY alien, didn't it?"

"Good point. Let's do it then."

* * *

"Calling me out here to fight…That's very _s_weet, ranger_s._" The alien said, hissing, and moving his six surviving tentacles. "Where i_s_ the Green ranger? I will make him pay for what he ha_s_ done to my tentacle_s._"

Hunter was in full battle mode. "He isn't here because of you! YOU are the one who is going to pay!"

The earth child—Dustin—nodded. "Yeah! You will pay you evil over-sized Calamari!!"

"ATTACK!!!" They cried before rushing to the alien and cut at least two of its tentacles.

Scream. Disappearing tentacles. Four more tentacles to go.

Tori cried and rushed to the alien, her ninja sword up in the air, her arms way up and going down as she reached one of the tentacles. She jumped far back to avoid the Alien's hits.

"Now it's my turn!" Dustin yelled, grabbing his sword from his back. He had an enraged expression behind the opaque visor. "This is for Cyber Cam!" he exclaimed, cried, and rushed to the alien octopus, distracting it by moving to his left, a doppelganger on its right, the real one cutting a tentacle and jumping back to avoid the hits it wanted to make.

A scream had come out of the alien, blood and goo flowed out of it. Two more to go.

"This is for making my big bro depressed about his boyfriend!!" Blake yelled, knowing Hunter just rolled his eyes. "You just had to say it, didn't you?" Hunter asked. "Of course!" "Whatever, just go"

"Hya!" Blake sounded out as he spun in the air and, with a blade, he cut a tentacle.

Now, only blood came out. No goo. Meaning—the only one left is not poisonous.

But to ensure, Blake jumped back. He turned to look at Shane. "Left one for you, dude!"

"Thanks, Blake!" Shane said, then running to the alien, grabbing his ninja sword, full powering it and cut the last tentacle in pieces.

A loud hiss and a scream. Hunter smiled behind his visor. It's all Hunter's now.

"Blake! Tori! Dustin! Shane! Lend me a hand." He said, grabbing the Crimson blaster.

The four got the idea. Blake grabbed his Thunder Blade Navy Blaster, Tori got her Sonic Fin, and Shane got his Hawk Blaster and Dustin with his Ram hammer.

They combined it and cried; "Thunder Storm Canon!" As Hunter pulled the trigger, he could hear the "No" that the alien made. The heavy force that the Thunder Storm Canon had released hit the alien hard, and made it explode in a billion pieces.

It was finished. They waited a moment to see if Lothor was going to enlarge the alien, but he didn't. Nothing happened.

They heaved a sigh of relief. "Let's head back to Ops and check up on Cam."

* * *

As they reached the Ninja Ops, they saw Sensei Kanoi and Cam in front of the super computer. They turned around to see the rangers. Cam smiled. "Welcome back?" He asked.

Hunter rushed to him, held his hand and looked at him straight. "Do you remember me now?"

Cam furrowed his brows and cocked his head aside. "I'm sorry? Who are you, again?"

The Crimson Ranger sighed, his head falling down. This can't be happening!

Sensei Kanoi nodded. "Well, Hunter, try the spark of love. Maybe he would remember."

"Spark of love?"

"Yes. Connect to each other by a bind that may last for a minute and grow to an eternal emotion."

Was that his way of saying "kiss him?"

Weirdly enough, Sensei nodded. "I know what you're thinking. That is what I want you to do to my son."

Hunter raised his brows.

"If you are shy, I'll just head back to my cage." The guinea pig shrugged and jumped to his cage.

Hunter looked at the others. "Eh?"

"We won't look!" Blake said, turning around to face the entrance, the other's following his actions.

"Good enough." Hunter leaned down, his hands placed on either side of Cam, trapping him. He looked down to those familiar brown pools, something still shining in them.

He leaned down, closer, closer… "Mister…?" Cam sounded out before Hunter's lips touched his. He, weirdly, moaned into the kiss. Electricity flowed, touched his lips, come out of his body. Everything flashed before his eyes—his journey to the past, his first meeting with the rangers, his first meeting with the Thunder rangers, the time he had fallen in love with Hunter…everything. It flashed before his chocolate brown eyes.

He pulled back, only to be forced back into the kiss, Hunter adding more force into it. Hunter forced his tongue into the other's mouth, receiving a moan from the other. Cam's arms wound up behind Hunter's neck, He clung onto the blond.

He returned the kiss and fought a fierce battle he had once fought. The kiss, unlike before, was chaste. With the kiss moved Cam's hands, his hands on Hunter's hair and Hunter's hands on either side of Cam's hips.

They heard cheering from their side, they pulled away, Cam whimpering, and looked to see the Rangers cheering.

"I thought you guys said you weren't going to look…!" Cam said.

"It's kind of disturbing to see my bro make out with his boyfriend…" Blake said, then shivering. He received a glare from Hunter and a small groan from Cam.

"Oh! Looks like Cam's got his memories back." Shane said, clapping his hands forcefully while laughing uncontrollably.

Dustin nodded, laughing as well. "Yea! 'Bout time!"

Tori smiled—rather like a smirk—she looked at Cam. "You know that Cy's gone, right?"

Cam's eyes were wide. "How!?"

They rolled their eyes. "I guess he doesn't remember when he didn't remember anything." Blake said.

Tori walked to Cam and sighed, landing both hands on his shoulders. "_We—ll,_ will you rebuild him? Because…Ahem…_someone_ here wants him back." Tori said, eyeing Dustin.

The yellow ranger's cheeks were bright, a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Knowing what it was, Cam nodded. "Sure…" He said.

"But first…" Hunter cut Cam's phrase, getting something from his pocket. Blake looked at Hunter—then knowing what's going on. Blake sniffed and pulled back a fake emotional cry. "I am so proud of my big brother!" he said, jokingly. Hunter rolled his eyes and as he got the small box covered in black silk. Hunter looked behind him to see their Sensei, nodding, accepting. He looked back at Cam, and then kneeled, taking one of Cam's hands in his. The others "Ooh"d at them.

Cam looked at Hunter, a smile on his face and with shock spread in his veins. "W…What…?" He asked.

"Look…Cam; you know I love you, right? I know this may be a little quick and all…But I don't want us to have anymore obstacles like what just happened. So…I…Uh…" _Shit! I'm bad at this…_

Blake rolled his eyes; he walked closer to Hunter and kicked him. "Get to the point already, then!" He said, still kicking his big brother.

"Alright! Alright!" He said, then looking back at Cam with love in his eyes. "Cameron Watanabe…Will you marry me?"

Cam's jaw dropped. He didn't really expect THAT now, did he?

* * *

**AN:** I'm kind of bored. I became a little sucky with this chapter. I will just rush with the last chapter and whatever. Can someone help me with the same-sex marriage thing and how they do it? Yeah, I'm still kind of new to this. Oh, how do you like the new CRACK pairing? Whoever heard of Dustin/Cy!Cam? Anyways! Review and lend me your ideas! Thanks, guys! Love y'all!


	8. Happy Ending?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from PRNS. KTHXBAI.

**Note** Who agrees with me on making a sequel and/or maybe a fan fiction of Dustin/Cy!Cam? If someone wants a sequel—it will include children in it. If someone wants a Dustin/Cy!Cam fiction—this will lead to a make-out scene. How's about it?

_**Pinkrangerfan:**__ As much as I want to give a spoiler to this chapter—it's kind of obvious what the answer would be for your comment because I __**love**__ Hunter/Cam! _(-Cheer-)

_**MintCa:**__ Now THAT is an idea! I'll get right on that! xDD_

* * *

**Poisoned to forget?**

_Chapter 8_

* * *

Cam was seriously shocked, it was like a dream come true for him to have Hunter there, proposing to him.

He closed his mouth, gulped and shakes. Sensei Kanoi, seeing his son's reaction, told Shane to get him some water. When Shane came back with a glass of cold water, he gave it to Cam who gulped it all in one sip.

Cam took in deep breaths afterwards and let his eyes get wider than it already was. "Am I dreaming?" he mumbled right after.

Hunter smiled. "No, love. You aren't."

Brown eyes started to shine. "So…you're really asking me to…"

"Yes, Cam."

Dustin and Blake practically pounced on the green ranger and stared at him. "So, Cam, will you or will you?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, man. If you say no, my bro will stay in his emo corner for the rest of his life and eat nothing but kosher crackers." Blake added, trying to get Cam to say yes.

"That wouldn't be very nutritious." Cam said, pouting. "And I don't want you to be emotional…And I love you, anyways, so…"

Hunter's eyes shined like the sunlight bouncing onto the ocean's waves. "Is that a yes?"

Cam rolled his eyes. "Oh, no, it wasn't. It was merely a few words." He scoffed. "Of course it's a yes!"

The others chuckled at Cam's sarcastic persona and awed when Cam pounced, clung and kissed Hunter.

* * *

Three weeks later, Motocross bay, Dustin's current location.

* * *

Dustin had decided to take a ride and wipe off a few seconds from his lap time to get his mind of the cybernetic replica of the Ninja technician.

He could remember that the replica had beaten him in his first try on racing. He blew the record for everyone in the motocross team!

As half an hour passed, Dustin grew tired and decided to take a break. He parked his bike somewhere way off civilization and sat down, hearing the grass rustling beneath him.

From his yellow bag, he took a can of cold lemon soda, opening it and taking a big gulp from it. He sighed as his lips parted from the base of the can. He looked up at the sky, tears welling up on his deep brown eyes. "Cy Cam…I hope your happy up there, dude. I kind of miss you right now and…I kind of wish I could, like, touch you for one last time, at least."

"Then do it right now, D-Dog" said a familiar voice. Dustin turned around to see Cam in baggy urban clothing. "Cam?"

"Whoa, who, D-Dog. I ain't creator dude if that's what you're thinking." Cam said.

Dustin's eyes were wide. "Cye!?"

"Yeah! It's me, home-sizzle-dizzle!" Cyber Cam said, pouncing on Dustin. Dustin put away his drink as he was forced down by Cyber Cam's weight. "But I thought…"

"That I was expired? No way, dude. Not until I get you from Creator-dude's appeal, nah. I want you for me alone, dog."

Dustin's cheeks flushed to a shade of red. Cyber Cam grinned. "I thought Shane-man was the red ranger!" He said jokingly, nuzzling on Dustin. "When did you…I mean…Cam rebuilt you?"

"yes, love." Cyber Cam said, crawling up for his lips to touch Dustin's cheek. "Why? Don't you want me to be here, Dustin?"

Dustin's arms wound around Cyber Cam's waist and his lips on Cyber Cam's forehead. "No, actually, I'm very happy that you're here, Cy…Actually…I kind of…Love you, and, I, uh…"

"Okay I get it D. Just shut up and kiss me already." The replica said, nuzzling on Dustin, his arms around the yellow ranger's neck.

Dustin leaned down to touch the lips he's been longing to touch, as he felt the other's lower lip with his tongue and the joy overriding him as the other complied and opened his mouth for him, and the warmth of the other's body as his hands touched the replica's bare waist.

Unbeknownst to the two, the other rangers secretly watched them make out…_publically_.

"Well, this is hot." Cam said sarcastically, then chuckling.

"Hey, you're **my** fiancé. Don't get any other naughty ideas but you beneath me after our wedding day." Hunter mumbled.

"Oh, burn." Said Shane.

* * *

Two days later, Ninja Ops, Cam and Hunter's wedding day.

* * *

Tori sat there, in the light blue kimono that both Cam and his father had told her to wear. Her blond hair in a bun, tied up by a navy blue band with fake blue Sakura flowers. Blake, sitting beside her in his uniform, tapped her shoulder. Tori turned to him and asked, "What? What is it Blake?"

"Nothing, really. It just seemed like you're so tensed or something." Blake said.

"Uh…Yeah…It's just that, it's the first wedding I've been to after ten years."

"Oh, well, yeah. Actually, I've never been to a wedding. We're half even."

"Well, you might not know? In the future, we will be tending to our own wedding."

"…Our own wedding?"

Tori blushed. "Yeah. Our own wedding." She said as her hand held on to Blake's, their fingers entwining. "Oh…right." Blake blushed.

Dustin, next to Shane, sat there, a little tensed. Shane turned to his Hispanic friend. "What is it, dude?"

"I…I'm kind of, um, wondering where Cye is. He said he'd be back to wear some traditional clothing three hours ago…"

"And he still isn't back?"

"No…"

"Well, shouldn't you look for him—Oh. Never mind."

"Huh?"

"Look." Shane said, pointing at Dustin's left. Dustin turned around to see his Cybernetic boyfriend in a Lime Green Kimono with a clip with a pink Sakura on his hair. "Yo, D." he said. "Whoops. I mean…Uh…Konnichi ha, koi."

"Huh?"

"D, don't you understand Japanese? And, you're in a ninja Academy, even. That's weak, D." Cyber Cam said, sitting next to his boyfriend.

A tanned hand touched a pale cybernetic one, fingers entwining and warm touches shared by just one connection.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dudes, just wait for the two before you make out."

The two nodded at the idea of making out after the wedding.

When Sensei Kanoi jumped from out of nowhere to the small temple-like housing in front of them in front of the table that served as a barrier. Then, Hunter walked in, wearing traditional wedding clothing for men in the Japanese culture.

"Now, where is Cam?" Kanoi asked, looking for his son.

"I'm right here, Dad." Cam's voice said. "But…Do I _really_ have to wear this?"

"Why yes, Cameron. It's only fair. For, I think that you will take up the responsibility as the 'mother' of your about to be family."

"Cam! Just come out and let us see you!" Shane exclaimed.

"Yeah, Creator-dude! Chill! I'm wearing this kimono, and it's kind of embarrassing. Now, we want to see you in whatever you're wearing!"

"Well…fine." Cam then came out in a white kimono, a veil on his head. He blushed. "Let's just get this thing going in a hurry."

Hunter raised his brows. "Oh? You want me that much?"

Cam rolled his eyes. "yes, darling, I want you **that** much."

"Alright, alright. Let us get this going."

After exchanging vows and putting on the silver rings on their ring fingers and sharing a small and sweet kiss, Cam was dubbed Cameron Bradley-Watanabe and Hunter just…Hunter Bradley, still.

After the wedding, they held a small party, where, Blake and Tori had decided to get married in a matter of months, as well as both Cye and Dustin and Shane vowed to be single for the rest of his life until he meets someone like Skyla.

* * *

After the wedding, Hunter and Cam's new home, Somewhere in Blue Bay Harbor

* * *

Hunter had carried Cam to the bedroom and laid him on bed, then lying beside his husband.

"I feel so happy." Cam said silently.

"Eh? Me too." Hunter said, then smiling.

Cam rolled to his right and lay on top of his husband, leaning up to kiss him. When he pulled away, he felt Hunter's arms around his hips. "Guess we won't be spending our first night just sleeping, aren't we?"

Hunter shook his head. "Nah. I'm more like a fun loving husband." Then rolling aside to get Cam beneath him. "Guess we'll be having loads of fun in the future?"

Cam leaned up to close the gap between them, his arms around the other's neck and parted. "Loads."

"And what of children?"

Cam was silent and sighed. "I'll try to produce them."

The newly weds passed the night, energy in them to stay up and do naughty things at night…only to be shocked the day after.

* * *

**AN:** Is that enough for a Sequel teaser? xD It was nice while it lasted. Review please and give me ideas on the possible sequel! I love y'all!


End file.
